Watch Me Burn
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Runo's hopelessly in love. She's lost in a fit of emotions. Dan's with someone else, and so is she! And what's all this about Vestroia, and Koi? DanxRuno, DanxJulie, AlicexShun, ChanxJoe, JuliexBilly, minor RunoxBilly But not really
1. 1::

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The hands on the clock taunted Runo.

It seamed like they turned slower in that last 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes left, only 300 seconds left until she could burst through the doors, welcoming summer with a fresh smile. She'd emerge brightly, which was very oxymoronic compaired to her current state. Her pencil, which was being tapped between her index finger and middle finger, seamed to be in rhythme with the ticking of the clock.

Next to her, the brown haired boy let out a small grin. Using his thumb, he poked her in the side. She jumped a bit, glared and stuck her tongue out at him, and went back to dimmly staring at the clock, quite obivious, actually. It was a wonder Mr. Tigg didn't catch her. Dan rolled his eyes at the girl and continued to doodle on his returned homework. The big red 78 stared at him, laughing at him in a way. The red X's were all across the paper, as well as a purple smiley face, compliments of Runo.

Returning to her stare down with the face of time in the classroom, only 2 minutes had passed since she had last looked at it. She pursed her lips, worried. Had she really been staring at Dan for that long now? It had only felt like a moment, but the clock didn't lie- and even if it did, she did think it was programmed to go even slower during school hours, compliments of her evil Social Studies teacher with the unibrow- but atleast Dan didn't seam to notice. He was too busy looking at his failing grade homework.

That urked her a bit; why was that peice of patheticly done paper more interesting then her? What did it have that she didn't? Shoving her thoughts away, she gazed back at her best friend. He was now glued to a book. Wait, a book?

Discretely, she stole the book away from him. He mused a silent "Hey!" and allowed her to look at it briefly. It was a longish book, but what he really was doing was playing his Nitendo DS, with the volume all the way down. She shook her head and gave it back to him. He continued to "conquer the phantoms", while as he was really just making Link look like a fool, slashing the air in half.

Briiiiiing.

Runo nearly fell out of her seat. Dan laughed at her as his group of three friends- all boys, of course- crowded around him and practically dragged him away. Flustered, she threw her bag over her shoulder and at a brisk walk, made her way to her locker without having to make eye contact with any of the four of them. On the way back, however, was another story.

She had almost made it to the sidewalk, before being tackle hugged by Marucho. Sure, it wasn't someone she was exactly avoiding, but she still had wanted to walk home alone. Marucho laughed and let go of the older girl, walking alongside her down the sidewalk. "Hi Runo!"

"Hey," Runo mused, surprised that her voice sounded so small. Maybe that class was pretty long. "How was your last day of school?"

Marucho tipped his head a bit, in thought, and then nodded. "Okay, I suppose. It seamed like forever in math, though. But that was my last class, so, naturally, it dragged on."

Runo nodded, knowing exactly what he had ment. Just a few minutes ago, she was trying to figure out if someone had hacked the clock. The two walked together in silence, until Marucho had reached his house, which was more like a tower. Making Runo feel small, he waved goodbye.

"Atleast i'm alone, now." She muttered under her breath as she dragged her feet down the road. She wasn't alone for long, however, because in a matter of minutes, Dan had trampled down the road, and attempted to scare her. "Not gonna work, Dan."

"Darn." He cursed, as he took a place next to her, keeping up a perfect pace with her. "How'd you know I was behind you?"

A small smirk painted it's way across her face. "Besides the fact that you sounded like a stampede of elephents, you breathe out your mouth." He was about to object, but they had already reached Runo's house. Smuggling a small wave, Runo escaped to the front door and closed it rather hurridly. Finally, she exhaled.

Confused, Dan shook his head and continued to walk to his house. "I'll never get her."

Meanwhile, Runo was running up the stairs to her room. She threw her white bag onto her bed. Stumbling down the stairs, she barely evaded a face plant as she turned on her toes, grabbing a white apron and tieing it around her waist. She took a tray, and walked out into the open of the resterant.

She sighed. Just another adverage day.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you, Runo-chan." Alice replied thankfully, placing her things in the corner of Runo's bedroom. The red head sat polietly on the bed as Runo hauled Alice's other 4 bags up the stairs. "And sorry about over packing."

Runo didn't have time to muster out a comment before being crushed by the suitcases. Startled, Alice pulled the one that was hiding Runo's head off of her and onto the bed. Runo lifted her head weakly and nodded at Alice, as a thanks, and then thrusted the other cases in the corner as well. "Anything for you, Alice. By the way, can you cut my hair for me?"

Alice looked taken back. "What?" She gazed over Runo's long blue mane. It reached her hips, and was probably the only thing that Runo could be proud of. Runo ran her fingers through it as she let it out of the high ponytail. "Why? It's so pretty."

Chewing on her lip, Runo shrugged her shoulders. "It gets in the way."

Unsure, Alice double checked Runo's expression. "How.. how short do you want it?"

Wincing, Runo lifted her finger and wedged it at her shoulder. Alice gasped, but slowly took out a pair of scissors and a brush.

Runo's mother smiled warmly at the red head. Alice had her hair pulled into a messy bun, and was wearing a black skirt that came down to her knees. She also wore a dark navy blue short sleved shirt, and a pair of blue flip flops. "What's the occasion, Alice?"

Alcie subtly shrugged. "The brawlers are having a party, because school's over." She pursed her lips. "Did you know that Runo asked me to cut her hair?"

Runo's mother looked a bit shocked. "What? Really? Never in 14 years has she let me touch her hair. I had to cut it when she was sleeping." She stared at Alice in disbelief. "How short did she want it?"

Alice shushed her nonchalantly as Runo rushed downstairs. She wore a pair of jean shorts, two tank tops, the bottom one black, and the top one mint green. She had on knee high green socks, and black sneakers. Her hair, now at her shoulders, was pulled into two braids, by her ears. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Both Alice and her mother shook their heads, but her mom decided to speak up. "You look cute.. but why'd you have Alice cut your hair?"

Alice stared at Runo as she blushed a light pink and studdered. "Well, it was hot and um, I didn't want to have to deal with it anymore." She lied through clenched teeth. They seamed to buy it, it was a plausible answer. Runo was relieved. "Let's go!"

Alice nodded, and followed Runo out the door. The two girls walked down the sidewalk in an awkward silence. Alice was a tad worried, so decided to start a conversation. "So, what do you think we're gonna do at the party?"

Runo began to purse her lips. "Well, when me and Dan were passing notes in Science, he said that there was going to be a bon fire, lazer tag, and fire works." Alice stared at her. "What? There's something on my face, right? You and my mom lied to me or something? Stop staring at me!"

"You were passing notes?" Alice asked with a smug smile. "With Dan?"

Runo glanced slightly at Alice, embarissed. "Yeah? So what!" She picked up the pace of her walk, leaving Alice behind. "Come on, we're here."

Alice rushed after her as they walked up to Dan's door and knocked. Julie, however, threw open the door quite cheerfully. "ALICE! RUNO!! You're finally here!" She glomped them and pushed the two girls inside. "The guys are outside."

Chan was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She was wearing black capris and a red elbow length sleved belly shirt, and red flip flops. Her hair was held back, as always. Julie grabbed the marshmellows, running outside. Chan looked at them. "Woah! Runo, what happened to your hair?"

"I got it cut." Runo replied with a harsh tone. Chan stuck out her tongue, and Runo copied her. "By the way, why is Julie wearing all pink?"

Chan rolled her eyes. "When isn't she?" Runo and Alice both mummbled something in agreement. "She's also pretty happy because Dan finally agreed to go out with her. I think he's finally lost all taste in girls. Him and Julie aren't a good match."

Runo felt a pang in her chest. A sinking feeling came over her, but she did her best to ignore it. After all, Alice and Chan were in the room, and they both had teased her a lot about her liking Dan. She had denyed it to them, and if she showed any signs of sorrow now, they'd NEVER let Runo live it down. "How does Billy feel about that?"

Chan made a small face as she flicked off the TV, via the remote. "He needs to talk to you." She stood up, and lead Alice outside. "He's in the kitchen, okay?"

Runo wasn't able to respond, before Alice and Chan were already out the back door. "Fine, I'll talk to Billy." She wandered into the kitchen, to find Billy slouching on the counter, looking faintly sad. He turned to Runo when she walked in. "Um, hi, Billy. Chan said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Billy walked up to her and stared at her hard. "Will you go out with me?" 


	2. 2::

Runo was at a loss of words. In fact, her mouth had completely dried. At first, she had thought Billy was kidding, but his hard, sturdy stare decided not. He wasn't even flinching. "Wha.. what?" She spluttered, backing up away from him, but she backed into the wall. "Are you serious?"

Billy barely moved. It seamed only his lips had any energy. "Yeah." Suddenly, he burst out laughing. Runo was confused, until he looked at her with a goofy grin. "Don't get me wrong, I do want to go out with you, but-"

Runo was furious. It was painted across her face. A pink blush, purely from anger, stretched across her nose, tickling her cheeks. "You mean you just punk'd me, right?"

"Ru-runo.." He studdered, a tad worried now. He had complete control over the conversation; earlier, he had her cornered. Now, with her angered, she could just grab a frying pan and deck him with it. He knew she was capable of it, because he had seen Dan with hude bruises on his leg from Runo beating him with a book, because he acidentally brushed his leg against hers. "Let's not do anything rash! Let me explain myself."

Runo growled under her breath lightly, her fists now clenched in anger. Her nails dug into her ivory skin, pinking them slightly. "You have two minutes."

Billy exhaled in relief. "Alright, it's like this. I assume you heard about Dan and Julie, right?" He paused for a moment to allow Runo to nod curtly. "And I'm sure you know I like Julie a lot. I'm sure that you're not thrilled about Dan being with her-"

"I don't like Dan!" Runo gasped, her pink anger blush brightened to a vibrent valentine red.

"I never said that." Billy grinned at her. "I was saying that you'd be without a best friend to pull pranks on and abuse." Runo was about to object, but Billy pointed to the clock. Runo reluctently allowed him to continue. "I was thinking that if we went out, Julie would be jealous of you being with me, so she'd dump Dan. Or, Dan would be jealous of me and dump Julie."

Runo processed this. It was possible, -she was very sure that Julie was just as crazy for Billy as she was for Dan, if not more- but she wasn't sure how jealous Dan would have been. She was absolutely certain that Dan saw her as only a friend. As one of the guys, none the less. But Billy looked positivly desperate. "Fine." Billy smiled once more. "But only because you told me! I don't like you in that way at all!"

"Good." Billy laughed. "Because you're a scrawny freak with figure, and you're flat!"

"Excuse me?!" Runo barked, grabbing the said frying pan.

"N-now Runo.. honey.. sweetie.. don't you think you'd rather use that for eggs?" Billy studdered as Runo advanced on him, gripping the frying pan as if her life depended on it. "Babe?!"

Runo had an evil smirk painted across her face. "Oh, I am using this for an egg.. a giant egg."

Billy ducked in cover. "CURSE MY EGG SHAPPED NOGGIN!"

Julie jumped, falling on Dan a bit more. More crashing was heard, and Chan dropped her stick. The marshmellow caught on fire. In a frenzy she grabbed the stick and started to shake it everywhere. The pryo-maniacified marshmellow flew across the air, and landed on Shun's lap. Shun jumped up, stepping on Alice's foot, and flung the marshmellow at Dan's window. "Not at the house!" Dan complained.

A few moments later, both Billy and Runo emerged from the house. Billy was rubbing his head and wincing with one hand, and the other was entangled with Runo's. Runo tugged him over to the ground, and pulled him onto his butt. "Ow." He moaned under his breath as Runo elbowed him. "Uh- Hey, guys!"

It seamed as though everyone's eyes were on their hands. They looked almost natural, like a real couple. The only thing that didn't seam like romantic was that Runo's gaze was pasted the exact other direction, like she wanted nothing to do with him. She barely acknowledged his existance, or the fact that they were holding hands. Alice was the first to speak up, though rubbing her toes. "Um, when did this happen?"

It took Runo a moment to realize that she was being spoken to. "Oh, in the kitchen a minute or so ago."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "So.. what was that banging?"

"Us making out." Billy cut in, supposidly with 'fast thinking'.

Everyone, including Runo, thrashed their heads over to look at him. "What?" They all mused, in complete and utter shock. Surprised, they all then looked at Runo, who's expression almost exactly matched theirs.

Putting on her acting face, she turned to face Billy. "Yea," she lied carefully. "Sorry about interupting the fun with a confession or two." She gave Billy a dark gaze, which pretty much said 'we'll discuss this late'. Billy was not overjoyced.

Dan didn't even seam to be looking at them anymore, as his gaze was pasted on Julie. They were leaning on each other, with Julie's head on his shoulder. Runo felt the same sinking feeling rushing in, clouding her thoughts once more. Great idea, Billy. This'll never work. Their freakin' crazy for each other!

"So." Shun mused, mellowly. "What did you do to your hair, Runo?"

All eyes turn on her. Runo fidgeted uncomforatably. "I, um, had Alice cut it."

"Why?" Julie questioned. Dan nodded at Julie's question, proceeding to stare at her. Her face started to grow hot. She cursed at the thought of blushing. She had worked so hard, too hard and long, to be blushing infront of people. "It was so pretty."

"I liked it long." Dan added in.

Oh, that's typical. Oh so typical. The other day, you said you liked girls with short hair!

Billy squeezed her hand. Runo jumped. "Well, I don't care what you think! Billy said he liked girls with short hair!"

"No I didn't." Billy replied dimmly until Runo kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

Marucho was looking at Runo like she was some kind of idiot. Alice had a confused expression, and Shun looked downright irritated. "He implied it!" Runo snapped, glaring at her new fake boyfriend.

"No I didn't." Billy called once more.

Runo face palmed. This was going to be a long day.

"Nobody mentioned anything about wuffle ball!" Runo snapped. "I'm out."

Dan laughed slightly. "Oh, stop being such a sore looser. Just because you can't bat-"

"I was 7!" Runo stomped one foot down in frustration. "Let it go!"

Billy, stationed at second, tried to encourage her. Julie, who was playing first, looked very bored. But not nearly as bored as Shun, who was supposed to bat after her. Alice, who was in right field, was trying to do the same as Billy. Marucho, who had gotten the 2nd out, looked kind of sad.

"It's not that hard!" Dan snapped, and then proceeded to walk over to her. He grabbed the bat and thrusted it at her. "Go!"

"No!" Runo threw the bat back at him. "You'll make fun of me."

"We promise we won't!" Everyone called, in pure annoyance (or boredom) as Runo reluctently picked up the bat. Dan, who was pitching, threw the ball slowly down the middle for her. Just like when she was 7, she missed it by a mile, and ended up on her butt.

Marucho, Billy and Julie were stiffling giggles. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Actually," Shun corrected. "We said we wouldn't make fun of you. We never said we wouldn't laugh."

Runo glared at Shun, before returning her evil stare at her supposid 'boyfriend'. Billy was now in full hystarics, rolling on the ground and everything. Dan, once again, threw the ball. Runo repeated what she had been doing, and Billy was having trouble breathing. 


	3. 3::

"I don't trust Runo with sharp objects." Marucho added his two cents as Runo sent him a silencing look. She then proceeded to thrusting out her stick towards the fire. Now, normally, only the marshmallow would catch on fire. But since today was just not Runo's day, the entire stick ignited.

"AH!!" Runo dropped it, unaware that Billy's foot was under it. His entire pant leg caught on fire as he ran into the house screaming. Everyone stared at the girl as she subtly shrugged. Well.. I did want payback...

"What do you guys want to do?" Dan mused, one arm still around Julie. They had been sitting like that since the wuffle ball game (which Runo royally sucked eggs at). Runo had been stealing glances at the new couple, just to make sure that they hadn't yet broken up. But no matter how much she had wanted it to happen, it didn't seam like it was going to happen soon.

"We could.." Julie paused. Runo chewed on her lip as she watched Julie lean her head on Dan's shoulder. Dan glanced at Runo. Startled, she thrashed her head back to her feet and threw a marshmallow into the fire. "Play truth or dare!"

"Alright," Alice agreed, handing off a smore to Chan. "Runo, truth or dare?"

Runo lifted her gaze up to the red head as Billy walked back, wearing a new pair of pants. "Um, Billy, why did you pack two pairs of pants?"

"Because you're violent, and I figured you'd make me bleed all over my other ones." Billy replied, not so brightly.

Runo punched him in the arm hard enough to make him shout. "Truth, Alice."

Alice almost felt bad about what she was about to ask, as maybe it was something personal. But she really wanted to know, it was eating her alive. "Runo, why'd you really have me cut your hair?"

Runo's cheeks burned a bright pink. "Well.. um.. you... uh.. see.."

Her ray of luck shinned. The silver lining was found. She had some luck! Alright, not really, but it got her out of answering the question. The marshmallow exploded. The pedestrian closest to the fire, which happened to be Julie, was completely covered with sticky sweet goodness. Well, at least her face was. "Ah!"

"Julie!" Dan gasped as he ran into the house and came back out with a water bottle. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-ha." Julie mused, as she poored some of the water into her palm and splashed it onto her face. Dan smeared some of the marshmellow off of her face, as they gazed into eachother's eyes. A pale pink blush painted across their faces as they laughed nervously.

Runo silently burned at the sight. Oh, come on! That's so cheesy!

__________________________________________

"Thanks for coming, guys-er, girls, I suppose- it was fun." Dan stuttered as Chan, Julie, Runo and Alice slowly stood up. He was having the boys sleep over, but his mom wouldn't allow girls to sleep over. Well, at least not that many. Runo had slept over before, because his mom trusted her enough (and she knew Runo would break Dan in half in he tried anything.)

"Yeah, whatever." Runo mused as Julie gave Dan his goodbye kiss. She made a face and looked away. "Aw, c'mon, get a room. We don't want to see this."

Julie sent her a nasty look. "Why don't you go kiss Billy?"

The tone in Julie's voice changed completely when she said Billy's name. It was almost a squeak, but she was almost able to cover it up. Billy looked over hopefully at Runo, a small grin finding it's way to his lips. Runo was stunned. One of Billy's plans is working? Holy mother of crap. Only one way to find out. "Why, are you jealous?"

Julie pinkined. The blush was even more evident then hers when Dan and her had stared at one another earlier. She opened her mouth to respond, but spotted the smug smile on Runo's face and grew even more infuriated. "N-no! Of course not, I.. just.. well.. um.."

Dan gazed at her mellowly.

"Whatever." Runo lifted one hand, as if it were nothing, and waved lightly.

Julie's nose flared as her ears turned pink. "I-it's not like that, Runo! Don't look at me like that! I love Dan!" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, which even freaked Dan out a bit. Julie was unpredictable like this when she was angry, or by Runo, at least. But she didn't stop there. She wanted to finish icing the cake. "More then you do, even!"

It was a good thing that Runo wasn't facing her, and it was dark, because her face was growing hot fast. Pink overwrote the ivory as she used all of her self control not to turn around and deck Julie, but to keep walking. That one was below the belt.. well.. if she was a guy.

It did what Runo was hoping for, and that was to anger Julie. She was completely red with anger, along with embarrassment. "Come back! Runo! RUNO!"

Alice face palmed, said goodbye to Shun rather rushed, and ran after Julie, who was chasing after a laughing Runo with a shovel. Chan chased after Alice who chased after Julie who chased after.. well.. you get the picture.

_______________________________

A pair of hands found their way to Runo's hips from behind. It wasn't very innocent, either. Runo felt them lean their head over her shoulder and whisper into her ear. Hot breath melted when it came into contact with her skin. It sent shivers down her spine. "Hey, babe."

Startled, Runo smacked the boy with her tray, turned around and kicked them in the groin. Billy fell to the floor with a thud. Once Runo had realized what she had done, she thought about offering her hand to him. But when he looked up to her with a flirtatious look in his eyes, she stepped on his hand and kept walking.

Billy collected himself off the ground and walked after her. He leaned on the door as she untied her apron. "So, your shift's over?"

Runo lifted it over her head and onto the hook. "Yeah, but why should you care? We're fake dating, remember?" She pushed her way through the door, causing Billy to stumble in order to stay on his feet. "Don't try and pull something like that again unless Dan and Julie are here."

Billy chased after her as she put her tray on the rack. "So you're giving me permission on special sercumstances?"

Runo did a double take. "Actually, just don't come anywhere near my hips unless I say so." He grinned. "Or my chest." He faulted, but still looked pretty cocky. "Or lips. Or legs. On second thought, don't even touch me unless I tell you otherwise."

Billy pouted quite fakely, making Runo snort and roll her eyes. He noticed that her pace had picked up considerably, and that she was slowly leaving him in her dust. He produced a speed walk and matched her. "You're the worst fake girlfriend ever."

Runo jumped in place and threw herself into Billy's arms. She started to giggle and play with his hair as Dan walked by, almost emotionless. He barely looked in their direction, and was quite obviously looking away, as he was staring at the sun, squinting his eyes. Runo stared after him like she was hungry and he was desert until Billy mused "I take it back." in her ear. By then, Dan was gone and Runo was a bright pink. Runo pushed him into a brick building and continued down her way, leaving Billy to scramble after her. "WAIT!"

Runo glared at him curtly. "You're not a very good actor, you know. Last night, you almost blew our cover like 3 times." She ignored his several explanations and complaints. "This was your idea, anyways. It's only to make Julie jealous."

Billy raised an eyebrow and laughed cockily. Runo gazed at him hazily. "Are you sure that your not gaining anything from this?"

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Runo cursed under her breath after stuttering, proceeding to look in the complete other direction. "I don't like Dan, for the final time."

Billy was having a grand time. He loved to tease people, and Runo was completely embarrassed. This was like being in a candy shoppe. "I never said you did." He mused, and turned to Runo. "It seams to me like you are very protective about not liking him."

"..." Runo paused. "I hate you."

Julie, who was passing by, turned in shock and stared. Runo panicked and ran down the sidewalk, leaving them both behind, wide eyed. "...Uhh.. I LOVE YOU TOO!" Billy shouted and ran after Runo.

_________________________

Alice massaged her fingers across the hair tie as she slid it out of her hair, allowing her orange mane to fall upon her shoulders in a feathery motion. It hugged her cheeks, and was just messy enough to look beautiful. Her elegance was practically effortless. Humming to herself, she pulled a book out of her bag and sat on Runo's bed.

Her fingers traced the pages until she reached the folded page. She opened the book and read a few pages, before growing anxious and throwing the book down in a restless notion. She gazed at the clock, and then back at the door. "I wonder what's taking Runo."

She slid her shoes on as she lingered in the doorway for a moment, leaning to check down the hall. "I suppose I should go after her."


	4. 4::

Alice ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could. She became more and more worried as each hour passed. It wasn't long at first; she had been simply walking down the road, as if it were nothing, but it had grown late. Her long strides seamed to keep in pace with her quick, sharp intakes of breath. She checked both ways once more, before crossing the street rather quickly.

_Runo.. where are you? It's not like you to be out at this hour. Are you alone? Or are you with someone? Are you injured?_

Alice's mind was racing. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the car coming full speed at her. It impacted with her frail body. Her stomach curled as she was thrusted backwards with brutal force. She heard someone call her name before her head impacted with the pavement.

__________________

Runo clutched the side of her skirt. She gnawed on the inside of her mouth, biting her tongue to insure that no tears were spilt. She blamed herself completely. There was no way to word it that didn't put Runo in the blame.

It's not like the rest of the brawlers were handling it much better. The only one that seamed worse then her was Shun. She had always known Shun to be the silent type; She hadn't talked much to Shun, and had always respected him for his silent strength. The boy had been through so much, and she admired him for his strong sense of reality.

But it was so evident that he was shaken. It look as though someone had just kicked him in the gut. He was clutching the arms of his chair, his gaze glued to the orphan blue floor tiles- It was almost ironic that the tiles were blue- and chewing on his lip in a similar way to Runo's. He was doing his best to conceal his expression, but Runo could see the hurt in his eyes. He had already lost his mother, and if Alice didn't make it...well, who knows.

Marucho was surfing the web on his laptop, but remained completely silent. Runo knew that Marucho looked up to Alice as an older sister that he never had. He was an only child, and Alice had always been there to listen.

Julie was curled up in a ball on her chair, which was pretty absent of padding. She was hugging her legs to her chest, and sharing a very mellow conversation with Billy. At least Billy had gained something from this horrible ordeal. In fact, Julie wasn't even sitting on the same side of the waiting room as Dan.

Dan had himself planted a few seats away from Runo herself, playing his GameBoy. Being so close to him did make herself a little apprehensive. But at least he wasn't directly next to her. She didn't have the guts to let him see her this upset, never mind cry, as she was very close to it. Although the fact that he and Julie barely looked in each other's direction did make her wonder if they had gotten into a fight or not.

Joe and Chan had yet to show up. Dan and Billy, who were seamingly taking this the best, had taken the liberty to call them.

The doctor made his way into the room. All eyes fell on him. "She.. are you the friends and family of Alice Gehabich?" A round of mellow agreement followed. "She's doing okay, but she's still weak."

It seamed as though no one had the strength to speak.

The doctor seemed intimidated. "You.. you can't see her, as none of you are immediate family." With that, the doctor left, seemingly sweating a bit too much.

Everyone slowly stood up, but no one was glad about it. Julie and Billy still seamed close. Dan still was being a loner, and Runo felt very small. Especially when Shun's gaze burned into her forehead. He was all the bit intimidating. If she was anxious about Dan, she was terrified around Shun. Not that she would ever admit it.

She seamed to have loss her voice. She felt obligated to say something; after all, he was the one who had found Alice and called the Ambulance, and she couldn't imagine the pain that he was going through. Even though he tried so hard to hide it, she knew he had a soft spot for Alice. "I... Sh.. Shun-kun," She started, but quickly grew shy. Maybe the honorfic wasn't one of her brightest ideas. "I'm sorry."

Shun gave her a dark look. Words didn't need to answer her apology. He started to walk away, but stopped suddenly. Runo, once again, was uneasy. "What were you doing at the time?"

_Well, I'm caught now._

It was though that all eyes were now on Runo, expecting a valid excuse. But that was the problem exactly. She wasn't doing anything. She was roaming the streets aimlessly.

Shun didn't seam satisfied by her silence, and turned. He walked off, leaving Runo to bury herself deeper in guilt. Julie sent her a sympathetic look, before walking after Shun. Marucho soon followed, with Billy at his tail.

"Some boyfriend." Dan mused as he closed his game and hid it in his pocket. He obviously caught Runo off guard as she jumped a bit, pulling her from her train of thought quite suddenly. "Leaving you here. He should at least tell you that it isn't your fault Alice is here."

Runo let out a meek smile as she lowered her eyes. She didn't want to make eye contact with him. Runo had tried so hard to make herself seam tough in front of him, and right now she was pretty pitiful. "...Is that what you think, Dan?" He stared at her. "I mean about Alice, not Billy. I could care less about him."

Dan matched her meek smile, although a bit creeped out by her lack of eye contact. "I don't know, I don't feel comfortable talking to your hair." Startled, and a bit embarrassed, she lifted her head so that their eyes met. Runo, though trying hard not to, got lost in his red-brown eyes quite easily. She really couldn't match a specific color to them, maybe oak?

_Snap out of it, Runo!_

"Uh.. so?" Runo stuttered, growing less confident by the minute.

"This isn't your fault." Dan reassured her, putting an arm around her and leading her away from the entry doors of the hospital. "About Alice and about having to fake being Billy's girlfriend." He replied, gazing at her briefly enough to catch her shocked expression.

_Busted._

"I.." Runo started, pulling herself from his grasp. "I'm not faking it! I'm crazy about him!"

"Sure you are." Dan replied. "That's why Billy told Julie about it, and that's why me and Julie broke up right before we found out about Alice."

Runo was growing increasingly red by the second. Somehow, she knew that Billy was going to blow it. Although, he really didn't, as his plan had done exactly what it had supposed to. Julie and Dan were no longer a couple. They were single.

_Dan was single._

"Um, Runo, are you okay?" Dan inquired, poking her in the arm quite sharply. "Your getting all red."

"Don't touch me!" Runo roared. She pushed him off of her and gave him a mischievous grin. He matched it, obviously glad that Runo was back to herself again. "I only did it to make Julie jealous. It was his idea."

"Oh, really?" Dan taunted, stepping in front of her. "Are you sure you weren't trying to make me jealous because you have a monster crush on me.. eh?" Flushed, Runo pushed him to the ground and started to sprint, leaving him to collect himself and chase after her. "WAIT! You can't run from it, Runo!"

"Shut up Dan!!!" She screamed back as she continued to run. "Baka!" She managed to yell out, through giggles. He managed to catch up to her, somehow. But she refused to stop running, and he was getting tired. Maybe Runo was in better shape then him- they had fought about it durring Gym class, when Dan had called her 'chunky'- and he wasn't able to keep up with her for much longer.

So as a last resort, he thrusted himself forward in one last sprint, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her down in a horrible excuse for a tackle. But, nonetheless, it had worked, and Runo was down for the count. She was giggling pretty hard, and had actually snorted. "You snorted!" Dan laughed.

"I did not," Runo blushed as she struggled to escape Dan's grasp. "It was a pig!"

"A pig? Where did this pig come from?" Dan taunted. "The pig truck?"

"That was an awful comeback, Daniel." Runo spat back as she continued to try and wiggle herself out his his arms. "And back away from me, I don't like your face so close to me."

Dan's grin grew into a smirk. He leaned his head closer to hers, so that there was about 6 inches clearance between his nose and hers. "You mean, you don't like it when I do this?" He laughed once more as Runo's nose was painted with a bright pink.

"Back away!" She thrashed around some more. "Dan!!"

"I'll back away, in one condition." Dan reasoned as he locked his arms. Runo may have been more fit then him, but she always had scrawny arms, and there was no way out of his hold. "You admit that you were trying to make me jealous."

If possible, Runo blushed even more. It seamed as though her entire face was pink. "Never!"

"Okay, fine with me." Dan laughed as he moved his face so close to hers that their noses were touching. "I'm not loosing anything by this. I could stay like this all day."

Runo was totally embarrassed. She got anxious when he touched her hand, but being this close to him was almost unbearable. He was so close that she could feel his breathe; she could smell him. His breath had a cinnamon scent to it. His lips were so close, all she had to do was just move her head up a bit and...

_...no, I can't do it. There's no way._

"Al-alright." She replied as he backed away a bit. "I tried to make you jealous... b-but only because I didn't want to lose any time spent with you. Your my best friend, and I c-c-c-care about you."

"I always knew you had a soft spot, Runo." He replied through a bright smile as he stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it graciously and he pulled her to his feet. But, Runo wanted revenge, and this was the perfect time. While he was still vulnerable, she twisted him around and rolled him down the grass hill. "Wai-- AHHHH!! RUNO, HELP!"

"Have fun, Kuso-face!" Runo giggled as she ran away, leaving a helpless Dan tumbling down the hill.

"RUNO!!"


	5. 5::

"Hey, Alice." Julie replied in a soft tone as the red head look up softly. She seamed to be fatigued, as she could barely keep her eyes open. Julie looked a bit concerned as she gazed at Shun, who held Alice's hands in his. It was a cute sight, which was pretty unheard of from Shun. "How are you feeling?"

A round of groans was heard as everyone in the room besides Shun and Alice gazed at Julie. Chan was the first to speak. "How do you think she feels, Julie? She was hit by a freakin' car!"

"Nonono," Alice cut in, not wanting Julie to be yelled at for her curiosity. Julie wasn't all that bright, but she meant well. "It's fine, Chan." She turned her head to face the guilty looking girl. "I feel tired and sore, but okay, Julie."

Runo, who had been silently watching over them from the corner, didn't want to be disturbed. To be frank, even after her 'fun' with Dan the night before, she still felt extremely guilty around Alice- and Shun, for the record- and didn't want to be involved. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and didn't want to show any signs of weakness. She still had her tough image to uphold.

_Runo let her hair fall upon her shoulders as she flung her elastic at her mirror. She stared into her reflection. The bags under her eyes seamed to be even darker now, and she looked like a mess. Her hair was mangled, and she was looking even paler then usual. Her eyes were pink- from crying, obviously- and didn't hold the usual amount of brightness and strength that they usually did._

_She flopped onto her bed, and pulled her blankets up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to allow sleep to overtake her. But she just couldn't. Something didn't feel right about sleeping in the bed that Alice should be in right now. Runo had always taken the floor when Alice was over, and she felt guilty that Alice wasn't there and she was taking her spot._

_Runo tossed and turned a few more times before calling it quits and rolling onto the floor. She pulled the covers over her head and drifted into a dreamless sleep. A completely silent, lonely sleep._

"Runo?" Alice questioned as Runo drifted back into reality. "What's wrong?"

Shun turned from looking at Alice to stare at Runo, quite accusingly. Runo swallowed and fidgeted uncomfortably; she didn't like being put on the spot. "Um.. it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Alice. I'm fine." Alice looked at her, wishing for a better explanation. Runo knew that Alice was the one person in the world that could read her like a book. She saw right through Runo's act and saw that she was hurting inside, and that she was scared. "...Really, Alice. I'm okay."

"Alright.." Alice nodded at her sickly-looking friend. Runo seriously almost looked worse then Alice did right now, and Alice was the one in the hospital bed. She looked tired, and very pale. It looked as thought she hadn't gone outside in days, and her eyes were sickly looking. "I'll trust you, Runo-chan."

Runo smiled meekly at the honorfic. But before she could respond, the same doctor from the night before came in. He called the nurse, obviously intimidated by the vast amount of people. The nurse came in with a taser, and chased everyone out except for Shun. She had to attack him, and then commanded Billy to drag the boy out.

Once they were out of the hospital, Billy propped Shun onto a bench and walked off hand in hand with Julie. Chan looked irritated. "Joe, take Shun." She asked- alright, she didn't ask him at all. It was a order- her boyfriend as he looked nervous.

"But-"

"Now."

Joe gave Shun a piggyback ride down the sidewalk.

"I gotta run, too." Marucho replied, and ran down the road. "I can't miss the documentary on nose hair!"

Dan and Runo both looked disgusted as they watched their youngest friend dart down the sidewalk, practically jumping for joy at the thought of looking up some stranger's nose. Dan laughed awkwardly to break the ice as he looked a dizzy looking Runo. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She slapped his hand away as he attempted to put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself!" She tried, at least, to look stable. But when she began to wobble on the spot and see.. well.. spots, Dan wasn't convinced. He put his arm around her and forced her weight on his own. By now, Runo was a bright pink. "Lemme.. go!"

"No way, you need to get some sleep. I think you're coming down with something." He started to pull her down the road, much against her struggles and the punches she threw into his gut.

_________________________

"Egh.." Runo moaned as Dan placed a watered down face cloth on her forehead. "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Well, I'd like to believe you, but the thermometer tells me otherwise." Dan held it up as he placed it on her computer desk. He had dragged her up her stairs and tucked her in. "I've also taken the liberty of getting you a barf bucket, just in case."

Runo looked up to him with sore eyes. "Gee, you're a saint." She fidgeted a bit as he pulled her computer chair over and sat next to her bed. "You don't have to stay here, you know." She managed in a loud whisper. "You can go have fun."

"You're trying to make me leave so you can go be and idiot and pass out somewhere." Dan snapped playfully as he placed a water bottle on the floor next to her bed. "I'm staying right here until you're feeling well."

"Dan." She tried once more, blushing a bit. She pulled up her blankets to cover her cheeks.

"Runo." He bantered back, fluffing her pillow a bit. "Try to get some rest. Is it okay if I use your laptop for a second?"

"Yeah.. whatever." She replied and fidgeted once more and closed her eyes. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was Dan reaching over her to open her window.

Dan watched her chest- not pevertedly or anything- and waited until the moving of it up and down evened to turn on the tv. He didn't want to wake her, but staying here alone with her would be tiring without some form of entertainment. Plus, her parents were counting on him to watch over her. They told him so while Runo was 'washing her face', even though Dan knew that she was throwing up, as she waddled over to the bathroom.

There was pretty much nothing on Tv, so he ended up falling asleep as well. His head subconsciously fell next to Runo's as he started to snore boyishly.

__________

"Runo hun-" Runo's mom wasn't able to finish, as she was a bit shocked to see that Dan was sleeping as well. Leave it to Dan to fall asleep watching a sick girl in a room with a television, DVD player and a laptop. "Go figure.."

She made her way over to her daughter, miraculously, without disturbing Dan, and felt her forehead. It seamed as though her fever had completely disappeared. She grabbed that, along with the 'barf bucket' and her laundry, and walked out of the room.


	6. 6::

Runo's mom purposely shut the door with a little too much energy, causing Dan to wake up with a jolt. The poor kid almost knocked Runo out of her bed. Luckily, she woke up before she hit the floor and grabbed onto Dan. Now unstable, weight wise, Dan wobbled on his chair a bit before stopping, with Runo planted in his lap and blushing up a storm.

"...Uuhhh..." Runo studdered, totally unable to move. She was so red in the face that her red heart pillow would have been put to shame if it were alive.

Dan, however, was completely unfazed. He lifted her onto her bed, laughing slightly, and then fell back onto his chair. "Sorry about that! Didn't mean to nearly kill you." Runo rolled over to hide her face in her pillow. She managed to mumble something out, but any living creature in the room wouldn't be able to make it out. 'What was that?"

"It's okay.. Dan.." She lifted her head off of her pillow just long enough to finish her sad excuse for a responce, and burried herself back into her pillow.

Dan stood up. "Well, I'm getting some colder water. The bottle I got you is kinda luke warm." And with that, Dan had barged out of the room quite loudly. She heard him talk to her mom a bit, and then was scolded a bit for falling asleep while watching his daughter by her father.

Dad, you're way too over protective. Runo rolled over and sat up a bit, in order to hear better what her father was saying. It's like you expect the kid to try something around me.

But.. what was that? He didn't even seamed flustered in the least. I thought that he might feel at least a little bit of awkwardness.. but it was like nothing had happened. She threw her head down onto her pillow and pulled the silky blanket over her face. _He really doesn't like me the way I like him._

Meanwhile,

He glided through the hospital halls silently. His quick footsteps barely made any noise. He turned and entered the room. He glanced at the beautiful girl,a tiny smirk piercing his pale lips.

The hooded boy scooped the radiant red head into his arms. Making sure to not make any noise, he inhaled deeply. He concentrated completely, breathing in perfect rhythm. His deep tone of voice echoed in his intakes of breath slightly, only adding to his mysterious look. Of course, he didn't need much help. His black cape shrouded his eyes, and his black pants with chains hid his legs quite well.

Suddenly, the doctor burst through the door. He only caught a quick glimpse of the boy, before he disappeared in a puff of silvery smoke. He coughed a bit, before looking down the hall. "NURSE!! PATIENT GONE MISSING!"

The nurse with the taser came running down the hall.

__________________________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Shun roared.

Shun was about to pounce on the Nurse with the taser, but Chan and Dan grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back. It seamed as though the whole gang was there besides Runo, who was absent for an unknown reason to everyone. Shun snorted and shook off Chan and Dan (A/N: Hey that rhymes!), regaining his composure. "Just.. tell me where she is." He looked up to the 'evil' nurse with sore eyes. "Please."

"I wish I could, hun." She replied as Shun's left eye twitched a bit at the nick name. How old was this chick, like 30? "All the doctor saw was a man with a hood covering his face holding your little girlfriend. Then he vanished in a cloud of smoke." Shun's eyes were burning with anger. "You need to chill out. Want a sucker?" She held out a cherry lollipop.

Shun hit it away, allowing Billy to catch it, rip off the wraping and pop it into his mouth. Well, atleast someone was enjoying it.

Suddenly, Runo burst into the room. Her hair was a mess, tied in a high ponytail, a bit tangled. Her face was completely bare, no makeup in sight. Of course, she never wore much anyways, but compared to Julie, her face looked naked. Everyone then proceeded to stare at her, as if asking to why she was late. "Um.. why are you all out here and not with Alice?"

They exchanged looks. Everyone knew that Shun was taking it bad, but considering the fact that Runo blamed herself for putting Alice in the hospital period, they just didn't know how to break it to her. Shun, however, didn't even look like himself. It was obvious that he wasn't going to talk.

"Well?" Runo folded her arms over her chest. "What's the story?"

"Runo.." Julie replied softly, not sure entirely how to start. "She... Alice... she was kidnapped..she's not here."

Runo froze. It seamed as though her entire face had gone pale. Not even the blush that was pasted on her face when she was sick was there. It seamed as though it had ran away, probably hiding where ever Alice was. "...Wh..what?" She mused in a small voice. "You.. you're kidding, right? This is all some big prank, right? Who planned this? It was you, Dan, wasn't it?"

"Runo. Calm down." Chan started, but wasn't able to finish. Runo had managed to run over and grab the taser wielding nurse by her collar. "Runo!"

Runo started to shake the nurse back and worth. "Where is she?! Where are you hiding her! Alice!" She shouted hysterically, before a few doctor and nurses saw her and called for help. Security started to grab onto Runo and try to pry her off of the 'poor' nurse. Runo threw her onto the ground and struggled a bit more, before being lifted up into he air against her will. "No! Put me down!! Alice! I know you're hiding her somewhere! Stop playing with me!" She screamed as she kicked her legs into the air.

Dan watched the scene unfold. He'd seen Runo torn apart before, but nothing like this. She was completely undone, seems ripped apart. He'd seen Runo furious before, and completely depressed, but nothing ever like this. It was almost like she was desperate, kicking and screaming. At first, he though that she was only angry, but he watched her eyes well up with tears that she was obviously not thrilled to allow fall.

Julie, however, saw this act as noble. She'd always seen Runo as a strong girl- not just physically, but mentally- and had her act together, but seeing Runo acting like a little girl again.. well, it was refreshing. Runo had always acted, or tried to, at least, more mature then she really was.

Through her kicking and screaming, it seamed Runo had somehow managed to break through the security's grasp. "Runo!" She fell onto her knees, and then threw herself up and dashed out of the hospital as if her life depended on it. "Runo!" Dan shouted again, and started to run after her before being held back by Billy.

"Dude!" Billy yelped as he pulled Dan back a bit. Dan glanced at the taller boy. "I think Runo wants to be alone right now."

"What do you know?" Dan gasped as he threw his arm from Billy's grasp. "You used her!"

"And you're breaking her heart!" Billy shouted back. "Who's doing more damage here?! Even if she needs to talk, I think it'd be safer if Chan or Julie talked to her?"

"How so?" Dan roared, completely through. "I don't know what you're saying about me breaking her heart, but let me make one thing clear. Runo's my best friend, and she's crying. Runo almost never cries. Usually Alice comforts her, but she's obviously absent!" Billy took a few steps back. "So I think I'm next in line, don't you?"

Satisfied, Dan turned around and ran as fast as he could out of the hospital. He was sure to slam the doors behind him, just for dramatic effect. He took a left, and sprinted down the sidewalk, ignoring the burning in his lungs. He never was a good runner, but Runo had looked so defeated.. she needed someone to talk to, no matter what that idiot Billy had said. Had he known Runo since she was 7?

He didn't even need to think much, as he already knew where Runo would be. She went to the same place every time she was upset. She ran there when her parents were going to split up, even though in a month or so after it they got back together. The day they got together again was the happiest Dan had ever seen her. She was positively beaming.

Sure enough, she was there. She layed in the tall grass, curled up into a ball and hugging her knees to her chest. She had her head laying in the grass there, as she often did. He watched her roll over a bit so that she faced the sun, and layed her arms next to her. He smiled a bit. She layed the exact same day they ran into each other again, when they were 12.

He slid down the hill a bit, before planting himself next to her. She turned her face to see him, but then turned away completely, returning to the form he first saw her in. Dan didn't really know what to do. She looked absolutely torn.

And, as much as it pained him, she did look cute.

_Wait... what?_

"Go away," She whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to talk."

"I think you do." Dan replied in a full voice, edging over towards her a bit more. "You're just being stubborn, as always."

She didn't reply. She simply gave him the cold shoulder and remained silent, curled up in her little safety ball. Dan had a sudden earge to pull her into his arms and allow her to cry into her chest, but ignored it the best that he could. Why was he feeling so strangely? And why was he thinking about that so much? Runo was his best friend, she had been forever.

"Runo.." He touched her arm, without thinking about it first. It was almost like his body had a mind of it's own. Runo tensed under his grip, and he felt it. Why was she so nervous? "Just talk to me."

"Fine!" She suddenly sat up and faced him, her face full of fury. She had a peach blushed painted across her nose. "Do you want me talk? Well, let's see!" She shook her head, tears now streaming down her face. "First, I get my best friend hit by car. And if that wasn't bad enough, she got kidnapped from the hospital I put her in!"

For once in his life, Dan truly didn't know what to say. So Runo continued. "And what's worse is, Shun's completely devastated! He's going to hate me forever.. everyone's going to hate me.."

Dan had never noticed how her lip twitched when she was angry. It was a little thing that he never bothered to notice.. like the pale freckles that were so scarce that he had never noticed them before. But there they were, a shade lighter then her skin tone, speckled across her cheeks and nose. "No one is going to hate you.." He mused back, unable to speak much more then a few words. What was wrong with him?

"That's a lie!" She screamed furiously. Dan looked taken aback. "I'm never going to be allowed back into that hospital again after the scene I just displayed for the entire world! I was vulnerable! I'm supposed to be strong and.. and.. well, I can't just go around acting like that! What's going to happen when I tell my parents? What if they start fighting again?!"

"You don't have to be so tou-"

"Yes I do, Dan!" She cried, frustrated as she lowered her head. "Everyone just expects it out of me! Now everyone's so disapointed in me.. and I tried so hard to be as perfect as I could. I'm not good enough for anyone, anymore." She lifted her head shyly. "Not you, not my parents, not Shun, and definitely not Ali-"

Before Runo was able to finish, Dan had thrown his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. He had been so desperate to shut her up and stop her ranting, and it was the first thing that came to mind. The nicest thing about it was that she didn't struggle any. The Runo he knew- or the Runo he though he knew- would have punched him in the gut and called him a creep.

But Runo was obviously troubled, and he could tell by the way she just stopped yelling and started to sob into his chest. Dan felt warm, all of a sudden. It seamed as though an extreame amount of heat had migrated to his face. Runo began to mumble. "Sorry.. sorry.. I'm so sorry.. this is all my fault.."

"Shut up," Dan whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer, if possible, and lowered his arms from around her shoulders to her waist. She tensed again, but this time she became calm much faster, and just continued to admit defeat and remain in his arms. She did enjoy it, after all, but couldn't help feel guilty.

_He doesn't like me.. I shouldn't be doing this...I'm taking advantage of him._

"I'm such a bad person." She murmured into his chest as she gnawed on her lip.

Dan shook his head as he lifted one hand, running his fingers through her soft blue hair. The hair tie must have fallen out somewhere when she was throwing a fit in the hospital, or when she had ran over here. "Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"Sorry... sorry.. sorry.."

He knew he must have been blushing, because his face felt very hot. But why? Was it because he could smell her hair? It did smell nice, like strawberries. He had never though of Runo being a girl with a fruity hair scent. He always though that she would just be... orderless. Normal.

_Why do I even care?!_


	7. 7::

"Aw, isn't that cute." Billy taunted.

Both Dan and Runo pushed away from each other rather hurriedly, both of them wide eyed. Although Runo was blushing more then Dan was, there was still a pale blush fighting it's way to his cheeks. They both then took the liberty of glaring at Billy as they stood up.

"I always knew you two love birds had a thing for each other." Billy laughed as he pulled his arms behind his head. They were about to object, but Billy cut them off. "Anyways, come to Marucho's house. He said that he may have a lead on where Alice is."

You didn't have to tell Runo twice. As soon as she heard 'Alice', she had pushed Dan down and started running down the road. Dan tumbled over his head and did a double take, before crawling from his knees to his feet and rushing after her, punching Billy in the arm. "Thanks a lot!"

"Alright! I'm sorry for breaking up your little love fest with Runo." Billy half apologized, half teased as Dan sent him a nasty look. "Fine, I'll shut up now."

______________________________

"Koi?"

Marucho made a small _Mmm_ noise with his lips as he nodded. "I've gathered that he was the mysterious man that took Alice captive. Thanks to the information the Nurse gave us, I was able to do a search online briefly and I was shocked to realize that he's notoriously mentioned on the old Bakugan chatroom."

Dan and Runo exchanged glances as Julie spoke up, her voice seemingly strained. "Bakugan?" She paused for a moment, clearing her throat. It seamed as though she had come down with a cold. Runo rationalized that she may have caught something from her. "But we haven't seen the Bakugan since we sent them back to Vestroia. Why would people still be chatting on it? They're long gone!"

"That isn't new news to anyone, Julie. In fact, we're the ones that know that best." Marucho replied a bit too geekily, causing Dan to crack a teasing grin. Runo elbowed him in the side, causing him to jump a bit and mumble an apology to the bluette. "But they still discuss things on there, just in case the Bakugan ever come back. Koi, however, in a way is one of those people. Rumor is that he's trying to send the Bakugan back to earth. I figure that he's after the cores."

"That could be why he's after Alice." Shun added. He was sitting next to Marucho, leaning over his shoulder slightly. He must have been helping Marucho try and pinpoint Alice's location. It wasn't that hard to figure out. "As she was Masquerade's alter ego, he figured that she was vulnerable enough now to capture without much struggle."

"That's possible.." Runo began in a small voice, a bit surprised. Where was her loud, obnoxious attitude now? She had always been so carefree to what others thought of her, why was she holding back? Her subconscious obviously had a bone to pick with her. "But Alice doesn't remember anything about being Masky." She replaced her small, girly reply with her normal tone of voice.

"Masky?" Dan mused, in a almost.. could it be possible.. jealous tone?

"Mhm." Runo replied with a humored expression, even though her thoughts were jumbled. _He's jealous! Finally! But of Masquerade? That's just... stupid._ "I have nicknames for everyone. I just don't use some as often as others."

"Then what's my nickname?" Dan asked, matching her expression. It seamed as though his envious nature had disappeared as quickly as it had came.

Runo let out a small giggle. "Dan."

Dan's face fell, and then quickly built up to anger. "What?! That's not fair." She seamed to be enjoying this, and in all, he did too. Not only did it make him happy that she was back to her normal self, they hadn't argued in a while. Sure, sometimes their arguments grew into things that hurt each other, but their pity fights were enjoyable. It's just how they bonded, in a twisted way. But their friendship was twisted anyways. Anyone could say that they simple weren't compatible. They were equally stubborn, both of them too prideful to admit that they were wrong. Runo was violent, and Dan was wasn't the brightest boy. To be truthful, he could be dull at times, even he himself knew that.

"It's plenty fair." Runo giggled once more as she flicked him on the nose, causing him to throw his hands up to his nose in defense. "Would you rather me call you Danny, or Kuso face? Cause I'm more then willing too."

It really was a mystery why the two were so close. Dan was known to be over the 'girls have cooties' stage, and was often found staring at girls in that way, and Runo was flat, bluntly put. She was scrawny. Runo, however, was known to be anything but boy crazy, unlike Julie. She was a tomboy, though she obviously wanted to be a girl at times. But the fact that Dan saw her as one of the guys, that always ended with Dan being drilled in the head with a text book; lord knows why Dan had a book in his room, anyways.

"No!" He yelped, flustered, as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "You drive a hard bargain, Kid."

And there always was the fact that Dan loved to make Runo angry, with only insured pain on his behalf afterwards.

Runo took to punching him in the arm, and turning away, bright red with ether anger or embarrassment- no one ever really was able to figure that part out- and shot her head up in the air, her nose pointing upwards. "You are such a doofus! I told you to never call me that! My name is Runo! Is that too complicated for you?"

Dan rubbed his arm but laughed. "Nah, you're name is just vile."

"Yo, Ash and Misty, we're in the room you know." Billy replied boredly, not bothering to consider the annoyance that was surely following that statement.

"Don't call us that!" They both turned and yelled as Billy took a precautionary step backwards.

"Whatever," Billy mused under his breath as they calmed down- well, Dan did anyways- "Damn lovebirds."

He was **sure lucky** that neither of them caught that.

"Anyways," Marucho interrupted. "I've found Koi's hideout. But we don't know what's going on in there, as it may be linked to Vestroia or the Doom Dimension in anyway. So, if any of you feel sick or have any health issues, you're not allowed to go."

Julie sighed. "When are you leaving? Because I have a cold."

"Tomorrow, around 6-ish in the morning." Shun replied, ruffling the back of his hair. "Sharp. So go to bed early guys, and that means you, Kuso."

Dan blew raspberry.

__________________________________________

_Get a load of me, get a load of you.  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you.  
It's just like we were meant to be...._

Runo moaned under her breath as she slammed her palm onto her alarm clock. She checked to make sure that she wasn't falling behind on the time, and sure enough, it read 5:30. Perfect, she was just in time to wake and shower. Hustling more then she should have been, she sat up with apparently too much G's.

Her stomach started to curl and moan under her as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Confused, she reached for her stomach, not okay with the amount of rumbling and flopping it did. I must be hungry, she thought as she pulled herself out of bed. Her throat started to burn up with a nasty feeling as she threw her hands up to her mouth in alarm. She felt something coming upstream as she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

_Oh, not now.._

Moaning, she leaned up from 'praying to the toliet'. It seamed as though it passed through her system rather quickly, but when she did a double take and once again threw up, she knew that it wasn't good. She must had contracted a virus, and the one time that she really, honestly didn't want to come down with anything. She was going to save Alice and clear all of this guilt!

Careful to not step up with too quickly, she cleaned up any stray pukage and peeled her clothes off of her pale body. Her ivory skin didn't even glow like it usually did. She turned the knob and allowed the shower's warm water enclose her like a pair of all too familiar arms, hugging her and whispering in her ear that she was alright. It felt so good on her skin. She didn't even sing in the shower as she usually did; to be frank, she was afraid that talking would cause vomiting.

Without realizing it, she gazed down at her own puny body. She sighed. It wasn't kind of her subconscious to remind herself of her nonexistent curves. And, ontop of that, she was practically breastless. It wasn't something that she was about to say out loud, but she had always been down about her body. Her hair seamed to be the only thing worth bragging about, and she had chopped it off in false hopes that Dan would like it.

She was _nothing _to be proud of.

_______________________

"Nice of you to join us, Runo." Dan replied with a small smirk as the pale girl managed her way over to the group. Of course, they were lacking Julie, who was obviously not coming due to her cold. Runo was still debating on rather or not tell them about her sudden flu.

"Very funny.. Dan." She struggled to keep her voice even, cursing lightly as her stomach flip flopped more then it should have. Of course she was a bit nervous around Dan, and her stomach always did silly little things when he touched her, but she really, really wasn't in the mood for it right now. Not with the amount of pukage she had done earlier this morning.

"I know. I should be a comedian" He laughed boyishly as Shun shoo-ed her in and asked- although it really wasn't a question, it was more of a command- to listen to Marucho.

"Now. You're all sure that you don't feel sick in the slightest?" Marucho lectured as everyone besides our favorite tsundere mumbled a 'yes' or 'sure'. Dan's eyes fell on Runo as he half-expected her to crack a joke, but she was dead silent. She looked as though be deep in thought, chewing on the inside of her lip. "What about you, Runo?"

She looked up to Marucho, looking as serious as Dan had even seen her. It was so different from the glances he had seen Runo give everyone these past few days. They had been sullen, depressed, dark, or plan peeved.

"I'm fine." She replied in a full voice.

Even though she didn't believe it in the _slightest._


End file.
